The Other Side Of The Leaf
by RanDom Roseee
Summary: A little OOC. "Sometimes things don't turn out the way you thought they would, but life has a way of biting you on the butt and making you see what's right in front of you. Sometimes dreams we thought were ours; are mistaken for the
1. The Other Side Of Leaf

Sometimes things don't turn out the way you thought they would, but life has a way of biting you on the butt and making you see what's right in front of you. Sometimes dreams we thought were ours; are mistaken for the dreams of the people who love us the most: Our parents.

* * *

><p><strong>The Other Side of the Leaf<strong>

Rachel paced the floor of her bedroom, wondering what else she could do to make things right for herself. She was going to have to stop being so controlling and stop living the life that her fathers' had planned for her since the day she was born. The life they had wanted her to live. She had been doing everything they wanted all her life and realising that this wasn't her dream, but her fathers' dreams.

She admitted that she loved all the glitz and the glamour of it all that went with show business. Hell she couldn't deny that she had an awesomely amazing voice. Yes, she could dance, sing, act and she was beautiful as ever. But all she really wanted to do was become an English teacher or maybe even a science or math teacher, maybe even become an arts teacher. Hell even a professor maybe?

She didn't know when it all dawned on her that she way trying waaay too hard with this life that had been thrust upon her by her fathers', she couldn't deny that her fathers' just wanted the best life they could offer her, and she could definitely accomplish her goals as an actress/singer on Broadway, but at the end of the day. That wasn't her passion in life. Nothing in her life was what she wanted.

She chased Finn because he was what her parents wanted her to be with from the moment they had seen him on her first day of school. She joined glee club because that was expected of her. Her fathers' had been in glee and enjoyed it immensely, and that was apparently the stepping stone to practicing to becoming a star. The only way she could be remotely, slightly even a rebel and defy her parents, was to dress utterly horrendous. She knew her parents, including herself had impeccable taste, but that was something she had total control over.

She thought she was going to end up married to Finn, and singing on Broadway and after having their X amount of children and living happily ever after. But in reality, she had met her match with Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. The not so 'badass' he always pretended to be. She missed him so much, but she would never admit it to the boy.

She wanted more than all that she had been doing all her life. She didn't want the glitz and the glamour. She honestly wanted to be a teacher. She just had to find the 'balls' to tell her dads' the truth.

* * *

><p>He was a fantastic and attentive big brother that went jelly whenever his sister asked anything of him, which he would completely drop everything to do. He saw himself as man of the house, and had to do everything in his power to show his sister and mother what kind of man he could be. He needed their respect, because they were all that mattered to him in the world.<p>

As soon as he had left school and all his duties pertaining school, he would switch on to become the 'Noah' and not the 'Puck' that everyone knew him to be. They didn't matter at all to him. No one outside his family mattered to him anymore.

He was the perfect son to his mother. Always making sure that everything ran smoothly for his family, no matter what he had to do to accomplish such a feat. Failure was not an option to him. Not when it concerned the two people he loved the most in the world.

* * *

><p>At night, he was the general manager at a ware house a little out of town, five nights a week, which he had worked very hard to accomplish. He was a really good boss and knew the ins and outs of his job like no other. He was very accomplished and was being groomed to be the owner of the place one day. The current boss had been teaching him the ropes for the past year, and enrolled him in weekend classes and online classes so he could graduate in business, getting him ready to become the owner of the company when the boss retired when Noah turned twenty-one.<p>

Though his lack of care and 'bad-assing' around school, was just a real front he just wore when he was outside his comfort zone. And he definitely wasn't comfortable playing 'student' at WMH. He would bounce right out of there, if he could, though it would break his mother's heart if he didn't finish high school like she didn't.

He already owned an apartment in the upside of town that he was nicely paying off, that's why he still drove his old rusted pickup truck that was falling to bits, it wasn't because of lack of care. It was because he just couldn't afford to put any money down to fix it up because of his other obligations.

He took family and work responsibility very serious. Nothing ever deterred him from his home lifestyle. And that was the way he wanted to keep it.

* * *

><p>Rachel groaned as her iPod blasted with her 'get your ass out of bed tunes', she was basically sick of all the charade that she tried to keep up with. She just didn't know how long she could keep up with it all. Everything was just taking a toll on her now.<p>

Her routine was waking up and going on her elliptical for half an hour. Eating her healthy ass breakfast, getting in her car and driving to school, attending class (which she loved the most, even though she would never admit to anyone else), then hauling ass to Glee Club, and arguing with eleven other people, which really she had enough off, she was so close to quitting all the charade, but she didn't want to disappoint her parents, and all their big plans.

They had spent so much money and time carting her all over the country bringing her to all her performances and musicals. How could she disappoint them now after seventeen years of believing she could do it all? She felt herself fraying at the seams.

"Berry... Berry... Psst... Berry!" Noah was trying to get her attention. "You've been flaking out lately. What's the matter with you? You thinking of bailing too?" he smirked a laugh. Mister Shuester raised an eyebrow at them both.

"What are you talking about Noah?" she tried to hide her embarrassment. Noah could always read her like an open book, her acting skills fooled everyone else except for him. She could never fool him.

* * *

><p>It used to annoy her so much, even when they were kids, and their parents left them to 'play' together with his little sister Rebecca. Every time something happened he would always know straight away. They had become the best of friends, always looking out for each other.<p>

They had been practically raised in the same crib, with her parents being so close to his; that they were always at each other's house. They had attended performing arts school together; singing, dancing, and learning instruments. She had been drawn to the piano and he had always loved the guitar. They had performed together so many times, that their parents could actually picture wedding bells already.

It had all changed when he had started hanging out with the 'cooler' kids in school, he didn't come around anymore and he started ignoring her at school, and she was fine with that, well sort of. His mum claimed it was because he was too busy to hang out any more, being involved with sports and other recreational things. That behaviour continued till recently.

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back<em>

"_Noah let's finish this game after school tomorrow, my dad is calling my name for dinner" she heard her name being called countless of times. Her father was sounding impatient now. They both knew her curfew was eight o'clock every when it was a school night._

"_Okay Rach!" he said sadly as he walked her towards the front of his house, down the stairs to her house and to her front door. He has been walking her home ever since they were little, even though it was just next door. He could be so sweet with her._

_They quickly kissed each other on the lips like they've been doing since they were tiny, each not really knowing the significant of a kiss. He hugged her tight like he was never going to see her again. She watched sadly as her friend turn to wave at her, before dragging his feet slowly to his house and disappearing from her view._

_The next day seem so different. She excitedly came home from school. Throwing her bag in its usual spot in the common room, before running outside to go Noah's house. They were going to finish that new game her father had bought for them abroad from one of their trips._

_She pushed open the door calling Noah's name really loudly like she always did. But looking around she sensed something very different. She heard laughter coming from the background. Noah didn't tell me he was going to be inviting people around. Well he never invited people around unless his mother made him play with one of the kids she would occasionally babysit for._

_Her mouth fell as she saw five other little boys, with Noah. Kicking a ball around like they were part of some team, with the looks of their jersey, Noah wore the same attire. They all turned to look at her, and stared with shock._

"_Puck! You didn't tell me you still played with girls!" a boy that seemed to be weirdly tall snickered at me._

"_Yeah you going to get your sisters doll's and play house, tea cups and all Puckerman?" a stocky boy their age followed._

"_Shut up Hudson! Mayweather! Anyone else HAVE anything to say. You can say it to my bad-ass friends over here" he held out his fist to them. The five boys gaped and recovered._

_He looked at her with hateful eyes "get out of here Rachel. We don't wana play your stupid little games! Now go cry home to daddy!" they both stared at each other with shock of what he had just said. They loved playing board games, watching TV and hanging out. Why was he acting so tough around these other mean kids?_

_She was about to turn around and bolt before she cried hatefully to him "I hate you Noah Puckerman! I don't ever wana see you again! You are so mean! Puck whatever you go under now!" with that they watched her run off fast. Snickers of laughter followed her all the way to her house._

"_What are you doing hanging out with such a loser Puckerman?" she heard a boy ask him._

"_She keeps hanging around and doesn't get the hint that I don't want her hanging around like a fly!" he had to lie to the boys, he just hoped she didn't believe the lies that he couldn't help escaping his mouth._

_After that, things had changed so very much. Rachel became dedicated to her music and worked on never being able to be hurt again. Noah did his best to act like nothing could hurt him as well, even though he knew his best friend now cried every time she saw him and avoided him whenever she could._

_End of flash back_

* * *

><p>Rachel scoffed as she tried to keep the pretence up as best as she could. She could hear the wheels turning in his head coming up with some elaborate scheme that he was so famous for. It didn't deter the things he kept whispering in her ear until they heard Mister Shuester make a sound in the back of his throat, trying to signal for them to stop interrupting the class. His patience was running thin.<p>

That didn't deter Noah one bit, though he did stop his whispers, and instead grabbing her hand and laying it in her lap to show that the his persuasion wasn't over in a long shot. Not once did he let go of her hand as they were given sheets of music to practice to amongst themselves before they would sing it as a collective. Neither one noticing that he had yet to lift his hand, just as though that is where it normally lay.

She could feel eyes upon her back, which she knew to be Finns and the other glee members, but it had changed nothing, as she could picture the same thoughts going through everyone's head.

* * *

><p>As if Finn couldn't take it any longer they heard with the unmistakable venom seething through his lips, as if he had the right to claim ownership where she was concerned.<p>

"What the hell Puckerman! Get your hands of her!" he said it in a way as though Noah was actually hurting her in some way.

Gasps escaped every ones lips around the room, with Finns unexpected outburst. For he was and had been dating Quinn for almost three months now, everyone thought all the 'Rachel' debacle was over and done with and they could all move on as a united front.

Apparently everyone, including Finn himself, was surprised at how angry he had gotten. He had no right of claim any more, that had been dispersed the moment he had dumped Rachel and had resumed his relationship with Quinn like nothing happened.

"What the hell Hudson? You have no claim what so ever, what goes down with her now. Remember that sweet blond behind you, with the look of such hurt in her eyes? Man, I should just punch you right now for putting them back there?

You don't have a right to keep switching back and forth from Rachel and Quinn! They're way too good for your dumbass! I seriously don't know why they keep coming back for more. You're nothing but a scared little boy who keeps toying with other people's emotions when it suits you. This isn't a game of ping pong fool! These are people you are messing with, this isn't any game!"

Everyone stared on, as they never heard Noah so angry or speak that much before, well besides Finn and Rachel of course. Even Santana had been left speechless in all the drama that was unfolding before them.

"Okay break it up guys! You two are best friends. You shouldn't be acting this way. Okay, class dismissed, I'll see you guys in a couple of days!" he said with disappointment and with that the room silently dispersed and went in their little groups.

Noah still had Rachel's hands in his, as she silently followed him to the parking lot, where her car was parked and grabbed the keys from her bag and opened her passenger door, helping her in. The initial shock of his outburst still not hitting home. While he silently opened the driver's side, and got in, and started to drive aimlessly in any direction, still seething with anger and annoyance, muttering incoherently.

"Sorry about getting angry back there Rachel, I just hate how he thinks he could just keep doing that to the both of you. It makes me so angry that you both let him treat you that way! You both deserved better that than, especially you!" he grabbed her hand again and kissed the inside of her hand like he used to as a child, when she was upset and for reassurance. She smiled at the gesture and wondered if he remembers that.

* * *

><p>He was sad to be fighting with Finn again after they had just started hanging out, but he just didn't agree with how he dealt with the situation one bit. No matter how many times they had spoken about it since they started talking again. He thought that Finn had finally chosen between the two, but clearly that was not the case.<p>

It was obvious that his friend was clearly still doubted his feeling, and it just annoyed him to hell.

"Noah, can we just hangout for a bit. It just made me realised how much I've missed being around you. And it has been such a long time since then" she seemed so sad as she spoke the words. He was mirroring her feelings as well. He nodded and parked the car in her drive way and went around to her side quickly before she had a chance to even open her door.

They had lived next door to each other since her fathers' had moved to Lima, Ohio from a busy life of New York City. That was even before they had placed the advertisement for her maternal mother to give birth to her. Nancy Puckerman had been there in support, and had watched the process that they had gone through. Giving birth to a cute little boy, Noah had given them the idea that they wanted a child as well.

* * *

><p>Hand in hand, they entered the Puckerman house, like they that done so many times before, as giggling children, going from house to house without a care in the world. It brought back so many memories for them both, as they realised that it was such a long time ago since then. Noah knew it had been his fault that they had drifted away like that, he just 'grew' up one day and abandoned his best friend.<p>

"Noah before you leave for work, can you please drive Betsy to Ann-Maries house please" his mother hadn't realised Rachel's presence yet. "Oh, hey Rachel, what a beautiful surprise! How are your fathers'? I haven't spoken to them in months now" she was busy getting things ready so she could leave for work as well, by the looks of things, she was running late.

"I've decided to call in sick today, plus Raymond has been bugging me that I work way too hard anyway. He would be happy to work for me tonight" her mother was certainly surprise at her son's words. He NEVER missed a day and took pride in that fact, and to hear him utter those words, almost left her speechless.

Rachel in turn replied "my fathers have a big case in New York and have left me with a minder for the next couple of months while they finish their work down there"

"Oh well honey, you are welcome her whenever you want. Noah will give you a key so you can let yourself in whenever you feel like. Make yourself at home. Sorry to be rude, as you can see I'm off to work" with that she kissed the two teenagers and whispered in her sons ears "finally a girl I can be proud of" and hugged her son before closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Three hours later they are sitting in his room watching TV, the movie almost finished, Noah was absentmindedly drawing circles in the middle of her open hands. She had found it as natural as though they had never been apart. Their friendship once again untouched and as pure as it had always been.<p>

They heard a sound come out of Rachel's stomach, as they both laughed and realised that they had not even yet. Still so lazy and relaxed, they forced themselves to check what his mother had cooked, a nice baked potato with cheese on top, one of his mother's specialties that she used to love so much as a child.

"Yummy!" Rachel squealed loudly. Noah winced as he recalled a memory of her doing that same action when she realised her mum had made her favourite dish.

"Slow down tiger" he smirked and opened the cupboard to take out some plates and cutlery from the draw. Fortunately the dish was still warm and good enough to eat. He remembered how much she used to eat, and placed a huge piece on her plate. That action brought a big smile to her face, and that made him beam with happiness that he hadn't felt in such a long time.

They brought their plates to the table and ate like they've never stopped doing that, and let the conversation flow from one topic to another, just like they use to as a children. They both couldn't believe that they had let it go on for so long, letting stupid things like reputation get in the way of their friendship, they vowed not to ever let anything get in their way again.

"So you work hey? How long has that been going on? I've never heard you even work. No one knows huh? I bet not even Finn?"

"Yeah, I've been working there since I was fifteen. Wow, almost two years now" he said with surprise. "No one has clue, it's no one's business but my own, but it's cool that you know though. I like you knowing things about me. I miss this" he made a circle with his hands.

"So you ready for the continuation of our movie marathon?" she nodded and helped him organised the kitchen. Noah washed the dishes, as Rachel wiped and put the plates and cutlery in their perspective places. Hand in hand they walked upstairs and lay on the bed just enjoying each other's company.

Sleep over took them, as they lay in Noah's bed. With Rachel's head tucked into the side of his arm, the blanket thrown over them messily by his mother, and the TV turned off, a smiled formed on the face of Nancy Puckerman as all her hopes of the two teenagers coming round in full circle again. Things were back to the way they should be.

* * *

><p>Noah's phone began to sound as the two sleeping bodies stirred from their slumber. Light streaming across the room and putting smiles to their faces. Noah had his arms wrapped around Rachel, and it felt like the most natural thing to wake up in that manner.<p>

"Morning sunshine" they both said to each other and they burst of laughing and Noah brought her closer to his body, feeling the last of the tremors of their laughs. He had never just lain with a girl before and had not wanted to do anything with them. Well the thought did cross his mind, but the moment was so perfect that they didn't need intimacy to make it intimate at all. It was deeper than that for both of them. They didn't know where their relationship was headed, but right now they just embraced whatever was going on between them, and would leave it with that for now.

"I'll get ready first, then I'll take you over your place and so you can get ready as well. Then we'll come back here and eat some breakfast hey? What you say?"

"Sounds like a plan Mister Puckerman!" he hugged her tightly once again and unwrapped his arm from under her, and leaning over to kiss her lips. Wow the electricity that jumped through them with that one kiss.

He grabbed some clean clothes and walked to his bathroom, thoughts about last night going through his head. He admitted that he had the most genuine fun he has had in such a long time, just laying their watching movies, eating dinner and having a great conversation with her, falling asleep in his arms like that. It was priceless than any one night stands his ever had in his life.

Even moments spent with Santana didn't feel this perfect. She was his equal most definitely in sexual nature and in temperament, they were kind of one in the same most definitely. But she was just a female version of him. He never loved her like he loves Rachel.

The bond that he has always shared with Rachel was something that went beyond anything he has ever had in his life. They knew each other like the back of their hands, often sharing the same thoughts, and finishing each other's sentences, even when they didn't admit to it.

* * *

><p>She watched as Noah walked out of his adjoining bathroom to throw his dirty clothes into his hamper, taking in all of his actions. Hands tucked behind her head, thoughts of what happen the previous night going through her mind. How perfect it all seems to be lying in her old friend's bedroom. It just seemed like the most natural place to be, she loved it. She wondered to herself how he must be feeling with all this. She told herself that she was not in any circumstance, going to psycho-analyse this, whatever this was.<p>

She waited patiently as he got dressed for school, packing what he needed.

"Okay Miss Berry. Are you quiet finished relaxing in my comfy bed to take the simple steps down the stairs, out the door, and in through your front door and up to your bedroom. So I can have a turn lying in your perfectly neat room?" she laughed at his fake serious tone.

"Yes I think It only right for you to take a crack at it, since your comfy bed did house us both last night" she giggled again and she watched as his laugh danced around his lips. He held out his hand and grasped her hands in his, and led her to his door and down the stairs.

"Ma! I'm just walking Rachel to her house so she can get changed for school and get her gear ready. We'll be back in half an hour for breakfast" he yelled to his mother who was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Oh sure thing. It's beautiful seeing you here Rachel! I hope you are going to be a constant guess around her from now on." His mother was beaming from ear to ear. He could practically hear her mind at work, mentally picturing them in wedding attire already he mused.

She watched them walk hand in hand out their door hearing their little chit chats and smiling even more, which she didn't think was possible. She was glad for her son's new choice of friendship.

* * *

><p>They arrived at school in Rachel's car, Noah's pickup truck now being unworthy for the roads now. He was in the middle of finding another second hand truck that he could use. Driving Rachel's little car would do for now until he found his.<p>

Hand and hand they walked into WMH, not caring about the stares that they were both getting. They stopped at Rachel's locker first, and Puck patiently waited as she sorted out her locker, talking about the things they use to do as children. Laughing incessantly at the memories that were going through their minds.

"What the hell Puckerman! You said you were over getting too close to the girls in my life?" Finn had released a waiting Quinn's hands, who was getting annoyed every minute that he kept her waiting to talk to Puck about Rachel once again.

"It's not worth it, Finn. Come on I still need to get to my locker and get my books. I don't want to be late to class" Quinn's voice was so quiet that Finn new she was mad at him.

"What the hell Hudson? You have only one claim to ONE girl. They aren't both your girls. In fact I was going to ask Rachel to be my girl this afternoon." Noah said a-matter-of-factly and grabbed hold of Rachel's hands again.

Finn stormed off after Quinn, who pushed Finn's arm off her as he tried to put his arm around her shoulder for ownership.

* * *

><p>"Is that true?" Rachel said so quietly, unsure if she should be asking her friend such a question, she herself wasn't sure how she felt about their union just yet.<p>

"Course Rach! It felt so right just lying with you last night and falling asleep like that, waking up like that, eating breakfast together, going to school together. I love having you by my side Rach. I've missed you so much, I just didn't know how to approach you again. Why do you think I use to throw slushies at you?"

"You threw slushies at me to get me to notice you?" that was incredible. Slushies facials just so she would notice him? "You know you didn't have to do that to get me to notice you Noah. I've loved you all my life..." she whispered softly. Noah took her in his arms and hugged her for the longest time.

"I've loved you for the longest time as well Rachel. You are perfect to me…" he said softly against her hair, before looking at each other in the eyes and ever so slowly bringing their lips to closer and closer until their lips touched.

"OMG wash your mouth out now Puckerman! You are contaminating yourself with that troll. Now don't even think of kissing me now. That's just the utmost grosses thing I have ever seen!" Santana said with discussed and hurriedly walked away as if they both had diseases.

They both chuckled at the Mexican's insult. Nothing could touch them now. The world is exactly the way it should be. They hugged once again as they walked to class with Noah's arm draped over one of her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Life seemed to have gotten better since everyone found out they were going out. She no longer received slushies in her face every day. People were actually beginning to respect her, life was definitely looking on the upside.<p>

"I have to admit, midget! You have created a miracle with my man Puckerman!" Santana was actually being nice to her. Like OMG, she thought to herself. Never in a million years did she ever think she would ever hear Queen Bitch say something nice to her or even remotely speak to her in a tone reserved for Brittany.

"What do you mean?" she asked naively feeling really silly right about now.

"Just take a look at him, Berry. He hasn't thrown a slushy at anyone ever since you two started dating. I mean have you seen anyone get slushed anymore? Puckerman outlawed it the moment he started to dating you. And thank goodness for that. Do you know how much it costs to get such dyes out of my clothes and cheerio outfits?" wow not only was Noah being a normal nice guy, but that in turn has done a three sixty for Santana as well. NOW that WAS shocking! Bullying has gone down since Noah had done a three sixty. She was even more proud to be Noah Puckerman's girlfriend than ever before.

"Does that mean we can be friends now?" she asked hopeful, she quiet liked this new version that was before her.

"Well don't get your hopes up midget. It's something that maybe in the works okay?" at least she admitted that she would try her best, I guess she could accept that.

She was so happy for the good news all around. It stopped her from dealing with the real issues that she never had time to think about any more. She was glad and fortunate for the distractions in her life.

* * *

><p>Noah tackled the six foot man that was trying to tackle his ex-best friend. At least since they weren't friends outside off the field, he thought at least they were man enough to put their differences aside and was able to work as a team.<p>

"Come on guys. We got this!" he listened to Finn make the play as he realised how much he missed his ex-best friend as well. It put a downer in his heart. 'Shake it off Puckerman', he told himself. 'You have a game to play, externalise all those emotions and aim it at the opposing team.'

He looked up and saw his beautiful girlfriend wave and throws kisses at him that he pretended to catch. He threw some back at her, and she copied his actions and caught his back. God he was the luckiest man alive to have such a fantastic girlfriend that he loved so much. The action making his stomach do flip-flops, as he saw a glare hit him square on the side of his stomach, just as though he had been punch by his ex-best friend. He hates the feelings of not having him in his life again. At least on the field he had him a tiny bit.

* * *

><p>Rachel watched as Noah was tackled purposely to the ground by angry rival. Rachel ran from the bleachers as did Finn and the coaches, Finn getting there first, and calling out his friend's name.<p>

No response, as Noah just laid there, the entire field was quiet as they waited for the verdict from the medical staff and the coach. Stretchers ran to get Noah to the hospital fast, after there was still no response.

Rachel looked on in tears as she felt an arm pull her close to it. She knew it was Finns arms. She heard herself ask "can i go with you please? I'm his girlfriend Rachel." Her voice sounding shocked with what she and an entire field full of people witness. They said "yes" and she pulled out of Finn's grasp.

Rachel rang his mom and told her the bad news. "It's Noah. He got knocked out when the other team purposely tackled him for no reason. I think they wanted him out of the game. Yes we're headed to the hospital in the ambulance now. Yes I'll meet you there. No his still unconscious…" she whispered, answering questions.

She held on to Noah's hand as the paramedics fix the cast around his neck, just in case he may have suffered spinal injury. It was just so awful seeing him like that, out cold, unsure of what his fate maybe. She was so worried, and the tears just kept sliding down her face and landing on her shirt.

* * *

><p>They all sat waiting to see what was wrong with him. It was one of the most awful moments they had ever had to face. The <em>not knowing<em>part was the worse. He had been in surgery for almost an hour now, trying to stop the internal bleeding that the footballer had done to him. He was in such a bad state, that the doctors were worried, but didn't want to admit it until he was out of surgery, and could relay all the facts down first.

Rachel and Nancy held on to each other, while Betsy lay her head on her mother's lap, sound asleep on her, stretched out peacefully, tear stained face, exhausted from crying. All the glee members sat around, not knowing what to say or do.

She glanced over at a sorrowful Finn, who felt so awful that he was in such ends with his ex-best friend. Thoughts of fixing up their friendship as soon as he woke up, and would never let anything come between them again. He was happy that his friend had a girl as fantastic as Rachel. He deserved her more than he did, he realised. They were perfect for each other, everyone could see that. He was just jealous that he never really matched with her, like his friend did, and that killed him a little bit.

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back<em>

"_Rachel can I come over and play? I really love that game you got off your father when he came back from New York. I bet it's going to be the best one yet" a young Noah asked a young Rachel._

"_I've been waiting all afternoon waiting for you to come home from your nana's place. I thought you'd never get here Noah! I was dying!" Rachel said dramatically and putting her hand to her head._

"_Oh no, I'm sorry Rachel. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I just have a lot of fun with my nana. She's pretty cool for someone who is old" he came over to her and checked her over for any injuries, making her stand up and twirl around and around so he could inspect her for scratches._

"_Noah I'm getting dizzy" she said with a laugh and fell on top of him. He kissed her really quickly. "I think just in case, I'm gona asking my Ma to bring you to the hospital" in all seriousness in his tone. He pulled her up and brought her over where their parents were having ice tea and catching up like they always did._

"_What's the matter honey?" she saw the look of concern on her sons face._

"_Mom Rachel said she was going to die because I didn't get here so fast. So I want you to take her to the hospital!" he was so worried about his best friend that his mother packed them in the car and winked at her fathers'. She was a good mom, she loved her son so much, and she took all what he said to heart._

_She brought them to the hospital to see her friend Dr Monroe who she had SMS him the details so he would know how to react when they arrived there. He was nice enough to play along and gave Rachel a go over, and giving her the 'all clear' and sending them on their way. Nancy echoed a 'thank you', and he winked at her and said their 'goodbyes'._

_Noah was satisfied that his friend was ok, and held onto Rachel so hard, she didn't want to worry him again that she couldn't breathe._

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing<strong>


	2. Living In The Shadows

Sometimes life doesn't always go as planned, we get hurt, we get up, and we keep on trudging forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Instalment: Living In The Shadows<strong>

She wasn't sure how she was supposed to act now that he was gone. Not gone entirely out of her life. But he wasn't part of it like he used to be. Hey lay in that hospital room, unmoving, unchanging, locked inside himself, unable to get out. What was she going to do without him now? All the singing in the world didn't wake him from his dream cell. She missed him so much it hurt so badly.

She came home every day to his bed after they had kicked her out of the hospital. Wrapped in his unchanged bed, as gross as it sounded, she emptied his hamper and laid his clothes on his side of the bed. A pillow inside the pieces of clothing making a shape that she could hug and pretend was him.

All her friends at glee did their best to help her through this stage of their lives that was hard for everyone. No smiles would be thrown in her direction, replaced with sorrow and unchanging lines of dried tears she didn't bother washing off any more because they would only be replaced when a memory would trigger another outburst.

People would bring flowers to both their lockers, and flooded in the choir room. It was just constant reminders of what lay outside when she didn't have distraction any more. If she wasn't at school, she was at the hospital, if not there she would be in Noah's bedroom asleep in one of his shirts and hugging one of the Noah pillow's.

* * *

><p>As she watched the leaves turn from a bright green to red, orange and yellow. Her most favourite season had arrived. Marking four months since Noah had been injured, and lay in hospital with tubes keeping him going. Apparently if he didn't wake up soon in the next month, they would be officially stating him the states responsibility. And signing a form to turn off his life support and deeming him legally dead, because he couldn't support himself and breathe on his own.<p>

It was like someone had parked a semitrailer over her entire body. She couldn't move when the doctor had sat her and Nancy down that day. She watched as tears exploding out of Nancy's eyes. She couldn't even turn to hug her, even chase her as she ran hard out of the doctor's office. Knowing that she should react in a certain way, but nothing came.

She heard some noise in the back ground, but wasn't so sure any more where it was coming from. Suddenly she heard the loudest wail come from somewhere. She couldn't turn or move. Unable to even reassure that sound that came somewhere in the distance.

She felt something feathery come over her, but she didn't know how to respond to that either. She didn't know what to do. Her thoughts like a blank cave, the recessed of an old memory once thought of.

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back<em>

"_Okay I'm going to unplug his life support. Now make sure the heart monitor is on so we can see how his condition is going when we take it out of him ok? We need to make sure everything is done right. A lot is riding on this one! So show me how team work is done okay guys!" The doctor and nurses spoke among themselves._

_It was so sad that they were going to do this to such a lovely young man. His girlfriend had been so shocked that they were doing this. They remember her coming in every day and singing songs to him with her lovely voice. Leaving when she was forced to leave, even then she tried to fight them. They always felt so horrible every time they made her leave. Though she would be back again the next day, nothing could deter her or keep her away for long._

_Nurse Brace checked his chest as they pulled out the oxygen from his lungs. It usually took several moments before you can see if they will be able to breathe on their own or not. She watched as slow breathes escaped his lips, his chest began to rise up and down on its own. She was mighty happy especially for this young man. He had a very strong heart._

_Doctor Ashton looked at the heart monitor in surprise. "This boy has a pulse, but he isn't out of the deep waters just yet. He has to last the next twenty-four hours like this." The doctor checked his chest with __his __stethoscope to see how his breathing sounded. "It's definitely labouring, but he has a strong heart." He hopes for this boy that it's strong enough to hold on at least, till that beautiful girlfriend can see him._

"_Mrs Puckerman, Your son is going to make it!" the doctor was happy to bare such good news to the happy woman._

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

><p>"Hello. Do you remember my name?" a kind voice called out to her. She looked blankly at the familiar face, but still unsure what it was that she was seeing.<p>

"Can you say your name? Try and say it with me ok. Ray-ch-el. Come on, baby just try it for me please!" the concerned voice seemed so familiar but it sent nothing through her.

"Noah is awake! He pulled through Rachel! Did you hear me honey?" the familiar voice asked again. No feeling came to her. "Come on baby come back to us please!" the voice pleaded with her.

"What was wrong with her? Why did she just stare into nothing?"

"It takes time Mister Berry. When someone is in shock like she was. He is meant to be dead. That does a lot to someone. She had forced all that she was told into a place she just doesn't want to deal with. It's going to take time Mister Berry. She has supressed all the memories of Noah deep down that she had forgotten he has ever existed."

She heard no sound in the distance.

* * *

><p>The lights from a distance kept shining brightly on her face. Why would they be here at this time of night bothering me again? She tucked her hands over her face trying to rid herself of the offending thing.<p>

"Rachel wake up! We need you to go see Puck!" she heard a familiar voice asked, it sounded like Brittany.

"Come on haul ass midget! Time to hang out in the time of the living" snapped an annoyed voice that was obviously Santana.

"Come on! Before they see us" Tina urged her on!

"We can't carry you, you know!" Mercedes said with an annoyed voice to match Santana's.

"Midget now! Dammit! We need to go see Puck! It's our fucking last chance before something bad happens to you Rach"

"Get the hell up Rach!" Finn hissed at her.

"Nice timing Hudson! Now pick her the fuck up! And haul ass!" Santana and everyone crept towards the door. Half of glee club was in here. And where the hell was 'here' and how did they get in 'here'?

* * *

><p>"We have a surprise for you princess! You will never believe if we didn't bring you up here ourselves!" Tina said excitedly as she tugged on her arm.<p>

She was being lead to a dark corridor, with minimal light just enough so she could see where she was going.

"Hurry up! Someone will find us!" came a whisper behind us.

"Keep your voices down!" whispered another.

* * *

><p>They entered a room with the light that lay low. A figure was sitting up unable to move much. She didn't recognise the face. But the look in those brown eyes told her he knew HER. She felt a sense of like she had met him before, but she wasn't so sure.<p>

"Hey Rach" the voice said to her. Urging her forward, she wasn't quite sure what she was meant to do with this stranger before her. He looked like he had been through a lot. He just kept smiling at her like he was expecting her to say something.

"Hey" she said meekly, feeling very awkward, really wishing she could go back to where ever her friends had found her.

"Rachel what's the matter? Aren't you happy to see me? Cause god only knows I have been missing you like crazy!" the boy must be close to their age. But boy was he handsome. She liked his unusual hair style, she can't recall ever seeing anyone look like that before.

"Wow slow down tiger!" she held her hands up. "I don't know what kind of joke you're playing. But please stop. You're kinda freaking me out ok. It's creepy when a stranger... well cute stranger guy tells you something personal like that. Like how do I respond to that? You're in a freaken bed injured for goodness sake. Why did you ask my friends to bring me here?" she rambled on and on. The room was silent. No one knew how to react to this.

* * *

><p>He looked credulous at her. 'Why in the world was she acting like she had no idea who he was? He had to ring his mom, like right now.'<p>

"Well someone before did mention that she went in kind of a shock when she was told they would be taking off his life support. She probably thought him to be dead or something, and has completely blocked him out of her mind." He spoke his mind aloud.

"Sorry to hear? I hope she gets better soon…" she says slowly. Thinking how hard it must be for him to be incapacitated in that bed and not be able to help the 'she' he was referring to.

"Yeah I hope to! I hope you do visit again Rachel. I'd love to get to know you…" He was hoping that she wanted that too. She looked at him weirdly. The whole room was just shocked to what took place.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Rachel count to ten, and then come find me!" teased a ten year old Noah to a sulking young Rachel. She was sulking because she wasn't allowed to go and play with the new things that her parents had brought over from Europe. Just so she couldn't even get to it, they put it way up high so she couldn't reach it._

_She worked hard on a plan on how to get it. She needed to play this dumb game Noah wanted her to play first. Weren't they like way too old to play this kind of games now? Noah always knew how to turn her to his way of thinking. She sighed as she called his name. He always played her games. So she caved and went with it. He was way too good at this game, or was it that she wasn't really trying?_

_Noah was hiding inside one of the boxes her fathers' had brought back. She wondered if he had the same idea as she did._

"_Hey Noah" she said sweetly, just the way he couldn't resist. "My daddies won't let me play with their new things. They're really scared I might break it. Do you think I'll break it Noah?" she had that sad pout thing she did with her lips. He hated that look. It made him want to do something to make her all happy again and smiling at him like always._

"_I'll get it for you Rach!" he jumped out of the boxes the way only her Noah Puckerman could do. "Noah to the rescue!" he charged towards the room her father's kept the things they didn't want her to play with. "Where to princess? Tell me where your treasure lies?" he made a pirate voice._

"_Up there Noah, can you see them? They didn't even tell me what it is! So unfair!" again he saw that pout resurface. She watched as Noah climbed steadily on each shelf, not caring about the books that crash landed to the floor, all he carried about was the little girl who was jumping up and down on the landing._

_Before they knew what was happening, the book shelf came tumbling straight down towards Rachel, Noah coming down with it. She did her best to try and catch him._

_Her fathers' ran into the room, and saw a part of Rachel's arm poking out from under the shelf._

_They quickly ran to each side of the shelf, pushing hard with all their might to rid if off the children._

_Nancy came in hearing all the yelling and commotion; luckily she had come home just in time, running from her car._

_She called the ambulance and the two children were carried to hospital, one with a broken arm, the other with a broken leg. They would be in cast for the longest six month in their lives because they were grounded and forbidden to see each other, and only on weekend they could play. That wasn't so bad right?_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>It was like any other day. She attended class, went to Glee club and back home again. Though people would give her strange looks instead of the looks she usually received from everyone, where everyone thought she was a freak. She dismissed this and grabbed her books from her locker, and suddenly bumping into a figure in front of her.<p>

"Oh sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going..." she looked up to see the most incredible brown eyes she had ever seen. Her breathe caught in her eyes. A kind of flush travelled all through her, like she knew this boy from where. But that couldn't be. She knew every ones face that came to their school.

The boy with the mow hawk just grinned at her like an oaf. 'Wow he is cute' she told herself. Before he could say anything she walked past him and towards her next class.

* * *

><p>'This was so hard' he told himself. She looks at him like he is a stranger. But he did see the flush that came and went in her face. Her eyes lit up like she was trying to remember something? Then she was gone. He leaned against her locker, watching her walk nicely to her next class. 'God how he loved this girl so much, he just wished she didn't push him out of her head like he didn't exist. Like literally.'<p>

It's been three months now since he awoke from his coma state. Three months of physiotherapy, three long months of living right next to her and only being able to gap at her every time they saw each other.

The doctors said if he could come out of a coma like the way he did, which only happened with the strongest of hearts and was one in a million. And do all that physical trauma he had to put himself through to get strong again, which he was still continuing now, he could be patient and wait for her to snap out of this little bubble she has created for herself.

He had to start off slow with her. Get her to remember him somehow, try and be her friend in the process. This was going to a very difficult thing because they told him that she may never remember him like that again, and that really unnerved him. He was just very fortunate that he had such true friends that were very supportive of them in every way they possibly could.

* * *

><p>Come back to me the way I know you could<p>

I've knew you before I could even talk

You're brave and true

You stand so tall

Baby if you can open up your eyes

I bet you will see me waiting in the stars

Baby I love you

Baby know I am here to stay

Baby know I will never be far

Cause you make me want to be all you are

You use to tell me that we would never be apart

Then I broke your heart and you ran so far

It took me a while to realise you were it for me

I'll never ever stray again I promise you my dear

Baby I love you

Baby know I am here to stay

Baby know I will never be far

Cause you make me want to be all you are

Come and tell me now that you remember me

Throw your arms around me like you use to hon'

Just do your best to come home to me

I know you will find the door soon baby

Baby I love you

Baby know I am here to stay

Baby know I will never be far

Cause you make me want to be all you are

He had the sweetest voice she had ever heard. She couldn't believe he had written than song. He must have really loved that girl he wrote the song for. She hoped that she came back to him soon. Everyone clapped and hoorayed, the choir room was filled with other students who were walking past to hear Noah Puckerman sing and play his guitar. It sent thrills down her spin. 'Like wow' she told herself.

She watched as he put his guitar next to his leg, and he actually winked at her. Her heart fluttered like a butterfly wanting to fly over to him and be that girl to come and wrap her arms around him like that song said he wanted to do to that girl.

She couldn't take her eyes off him as she watched him smiling back at her. 'WOW Noah Puckerman! Can I be your woman?' a voice asked inside her head.

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back<em>

"_Noah will you love me forever?" a little Rachel asked Noah one afternoon. They were lying on a blanket looking at the clear blue skies, trying to make pictures out of the clouds._

"_You know you're the only girl for me Rach! You're my best friend! No one can ever change that!" he drew her close and hugged her tightly to him._

"_Really Noah? Do you promise with all your heart and soul" she looked at him seriously as a six year old only could._

"_It's me and you now baby" he quoted from a movie he had watched with his mom one night when Rachel had gone home to her place to sleep._

_That brought a smile to her lips and he held her even tighter._

_Flash Back Finished_

* * *

><p>She actually looked like she wanted to say something to him. Did she remember? His heart skipped a beat as everything that he has been hoping for came to light. Her eyes looked at him like they use to, happy and with love. The thought of holding her again in his arms, warmed his heart.<p>

"Noah that was such a beautiful song! I wish I could write a song as good as that!" she said shyly, a deep pink rising up her cheeks. God she was beautiful.

"I hope the girl you wrote it for comes back to you like you want her too!" tears stained her face as she tried to hold back on some emotion that was buried deep inside herself. He realised that she had no idea why that song held so much for her.

"Rachel. Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked her nervously before he could stop himself. He had wanted to ask her for such a long time, that he was just waiting for the right moment to do so.

"I'd love to Noah. But I'd have to ask my dads' first, they like to know where I'm going at all times. You see they're very protective of me for some reason" she said with embarrass amusement.

"Okay well I'll follow you home after school, is that okay? I mean we do live next door to each other" he added quickly not wanting to scare her away, which was always her initial response to anything to do with him, even though she unconsciously did it.

"Sure. My car is in the parking lot" they both stood up as everyone started to file out of the choir room. 'Yes a step forward', he said to himself. Finn gave him a knowing look and nodded his head with approval, having heard the whole conversation. He made the actions that he would give him a call later on tonight, Noah just nodded.

* * *

><p>Of course Rachel's parents had agreed straight away when she asked them she was going on a date with Noah their neighbour and classmate. They didn't seem to have any qualms like they use to say when she was dating Finn almost two years ago. Why the change now? She put it down to him being his neighbour and being able to track him down if anything bad happened to her and two he is Jewish, which she knew they loved even more.<p>

She got his number from her fathers' phonebook that they kept by the phone, and dialled the number to the Puckerman household. A surprised Nancy picked up, playing along with Rachel not knowing she knew her, her whole life.

"Nancy Puckerman speaking. How can I help you?"

"Hello, Mrs Puckerman. I'm Rachel Berry. I live next door and also go to school with your son Noah. Do you mind if I can speak to him please?" she asked so shyly, the older woman could picture the young girl to have pink stained cheeks like she use to get when she was embarrassed.

"Oh Rachel, please call me Nancy" she was so happy to be hearing Rachel's voice again. "I'll go and get Noah" in that moment Noah had been standing in the hallway the whole time, having run towards the phone every time it would ring. And the phone had rung ten times already, he was very anxious she would change her mind.

"Here he is now Rachel, nice talking to you" and with that Nancy handed over the phone to her anxious son, a smile creeping up to her face and quickly hugged his son for support.

"Just breathe honey" his mother whispered in his ears before she left him alone to talk to his beloved girl.

* * *

><p>He picked her up an hour later. They were going to go to a fair that was being held just outside of town, which they had been to, so many times before as children. He recalls every moment and smiles to himself, wishing he could share the moment like they had been since they started hanging out again before the accident and everything turned to shit.<p>

"Can I hold your hand Rachel?" it felt weird to ask, because that had been an action that would have happened automatically without them even having noticed it. She nodded and he took her hands in his and they walked towards the fair. Its shinning lights so inviting, that he felt overwhelmed with such raw emotions.

"I love the fair! I'm glad you brought us here. I don't think I've ever been to this one before though" she gripped his hands with happiness. He gripped her hands back wishing he could lean over and kiss her cheeks like he use to as children.

"I use to come to this every year as a child. My best friend and I would beg our parents to take us every year, and they would cave, because they knew we could be trusted" she saw him go into a memory inside his head.

Mistaking what he said she asked innocently "So what age did you and Finn start hanging out?" he flinch for a second remembering the moment they had stopped being friends as children.

"Since I was eleven and he was ten. We met at football camp. We were drafted into the same team after that and have been friends ever since." He smiled at the moment he had met Finn.

"It's good you have such nice friends like that. I wished I had a childhood best friend like yours I could always go to when I wanted a friend." He watched as she looked around, credulous that she had no memory of their friendship or even knowing their past together.

"Yeah I wished that for you too" he said softly. They stood in front of the Zooper Dooper. Their most favourite ride as children, she squealed with delight, and he beamed. That was always her initial reaction every year they would take the same ride.

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back<em>

"_Rachel you might get scared! I don't want to see you scared and screaming!" he was worried when she had suggested that they take the ride. She had convinced him like she always did._

"_Oh Noah! Don't worry so much, you're sounding more like a worry-wot every day!" she teased because she knew just how much he cared about her and her safety. She saw the look in his eyes that told her that he would do anything for her, and she kissed him and hugged him tightly._

"_Come one Rach" he grabbed her hand and helped her into the ride, making sure she was secure before going in after to seat himself next to her. He had watched her the whole time, and realising she was enjoying herself, that he was finally able to relax and enjoy the ride too, laughed and saying 'woohoo' just like she did. It had become somewhat a tradition after that._

_End of Flash back_

* * *

><p>As he attached her on to the ride, she suddenly crumbled in his arms. He yelled for help as she lay listlessly in her arms, tears streaming down his face, as he couldn't lose her again.<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<p> 


	3. Down That Path

A/N: Noah and his flash back mostly in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

* * *

><p>So what happens next when the one who loves you the most guides you back home, what kind of things are installed for you now? What happens when the ones you love the most can't accept the choice that you make? Is it time to go at it alone, or wait for things to resurface and wait for acceptance to ensue?<p>

**Third Instalment: Down That Path**

_Flash Back_

_He hadn't really seen her since the day she left his backyard with tears running down his face. He didn't like to remember the sadness that over took her whole body and faces, leaving a shocked gasp escape her lips. Knowing he was the one who had created all that mess._

_His mother had been deeply disappointed in their friendship dis-banning, and he wasn't about to tell her the real reason either. She would automatically think it was his fault, even though he knew it was, she wouldn't sway the idea any further._

_He overheard his mother and the Berry's speaking about Rachel attending the same high school he was, and he was almost relieved in knowing that she would be attending the school. A glimmer of hope, going through his whole body._

_Then the first day of school, she had seen him in the hallway, brown eyes locked on to brown eyes, and she had totally shunned him in front of everyone. The self-proclaimed, Bad-Ass, Puck Puckerman, being shut down by his former best friend for life. That was when he threw his first slushy at her, and also the day she became known as the fast-talking annoying Rachel Berry. HE had single handedly ruined her reputation by that one movement, and the same suit followed her every day since._

_He watched her like a hawk every day after that time, feeling exactly when she was in the same vicinity as him, hiding behind smirks and comments that he didn't even recognise as his own voice any more. People were mistaking him for someone he really wasn't, and he didn't seem to mind their lack of knowledge about him._

_He figured it was easier to let them make assumptions, than admit that he still pined over the loss of his friendship with the only person he knew would know him the best. Or the fact that he was incredibly well read, had attended performing school all his life, or the fact that he could sing and play the guitar incredibly or even that he was a really great dancer and performer. ONLY SHE knew that. All that he was, was pushed to the back of his mind. Noah was gone and Puck Puckerman had truly been born._

_Even now, he knew by just looking at her, what kind of thoughts would be running through her head. He knew all her facial expressions, her stances, her sighs and breath's like it was his own. And it seriously pained him more than he would ever let anyone ever know._

_It was easier for everyone to make all the assumptions in the world about him, and let misunderstandings fold out on to their own drama, and he would just go with it, it was better than admitting his real feelings, his real deep rooted emotions about the girl with the dark brown hair and matching eyes that went with it._

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

><p>"I close my eyes and think of all the things we have to remember each other by, and realised that without you, I am nothing..." he whispered into her ears. His been spending alot of time lately, talking to her like she could hear everything that he said. Trying to act as normal as he could, not wanting to think about how badly her condition was.<p>

"I have loved you from the moment that i laid my eyes on you, and i know that wewere just babies, but that love slowly grew into something more. Those days when we weren't talking any more, I had wished so much that I hadn't thrown everything away like that. I made us waste almost six years without each other! Six damn long years of my cowardness! And i so deeply appologixe for it all babe!" he looked back down at the bed, sleep slowing taking him once again.

* * *

><p><em>Noah's Flash Back dream<br>_

"_Rach, don't worry we'll be okay. We'll find the way out of here!" Noah said with conviction. He blamed himself for letting her convince him to take them on a walk to the river, beyond his better judgement. But like always, he caved into every demand that she put on him._

"_I'm sorry Noah! I shouldn't have made you do this even though you said you had a bad feeling about this" she said with such regret in her tone. He was always following everything she wanted, as not to disappoint her. She knew that was one of his weaknesses._

_She was now limping, after tripping and falling over a rock that she hadn't seen was right in front of her. She was too busy singing one of her favourite songs that they both sang so easily together. Years of having performed together had made them sync so easily together when they had both come into song._

"_It's not your fault Rach, I should have been paying attention when we were going here, and not have let us stay out so long. Everything looks so different in the night" he saw how badly she limped, even though she did her best to hide that she was in any real pain. They had found a branch tall enough for her to use as a walking cane._

_He knew she couldn't possibly continue walking any more in the state she was in. He decided to give her a piggy back ride. She gladly went onto his back, after putting up some resistance, which they both knew was pointless, because when he wanted to take care of her, it didn't matter what kind of protest she would try to push forward, he always go his way._

_Relief in both their eyes, as they saw the beginning of the road that would put them straight for home. He knew at that moment, that they were always going to be together no matter what._

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

><p>Noah watched as his girlfriend was lifted gently on to the gurney, and was carefully lifted into the ambulance that had arrived ten minutes earlier. He watched as they checked her pulse, breathing and watched as her head was carefully lifted so the paramedic could attach an oxygen mask around her mouth and nose, just in case she may have needed it.<p>

He heard one of the paramedics ask him if he wanted to come along with them, and he nodded his head still reeling with the events that was taking place right in front of him. They asked him questions that may have caused her to black out and he did his best to answer all the questions they threw at him.

He slowly lifted his phone out of his pocket and called his mom and told her the news.

"Mom, I... I... its Rachel. She fainted and we're on our way to the hospital" he was struggling to hold back the tears that were threating to erupt behind his eyes. He had to be strong for her, and he bit back the tears.

* * *

><p>They were met by everyone who cared about them, news had seemed to spread fast after he had text both Santana and Finn the same message he had spoken to his mother. There was a hefty gathering at the hospital waiting room, hearing the bad news from every avenue they could think of. It seemed to be one of the darkest days yet again. They all wondered when it would all come to an end. They had all been through enough, especially the young couple in love.<p>

He sat in the corner of the room, aimless thoughts going through his head. Not quite knowing what he should be doing now, helplessness ran through him like fire to dead wood. He wanted to knock down the walls so he could see her again. But he knew he had to be patient, so they could help her the best way they could. His interference would just hinder the process of their knowledge.

He was glad no one came up to him, to try and console him, he was having a hard time as it was, trying not to break down and show a strong front when he was given the all clear to enter the room she was lying in now. It was making him so nervous and edgy, he felt like running a million miles away.

* * *

><p>Noah slumped over in exhaustion against the hospital bed, his head falling on the hand that was clutching hers. He had been sitting with Rachel for the past six days now, only leaving when he had to. The nurses had done their best to cater to him as well, bring in a gurney bed so he could stretch out when he wanted to. He wanted to be the first person she saw when she first opened her eyes.<p>

Rachel wakes up with her left hand inside Noah's one, his other hand lay carelessly on her legs, where she knew he had been running a hand worriedly up and down absentmindedly, by the look of the ruffles that he had made. He looked so peaceful lying there, for god knows how long, she knew by the look of him, that he hadn't left her side for days. She ran a careful hand through his dark brown hair, it was so nice and soft, and so comfortable to her. She knew this is exactly where she wanted to be. He was her life.

As if he could feel her eyes on him, hear the thoughts that were running through her head. He slowly lifted his head, relief seeping through his face. "OMG Rach! You're awake! Please don't ever do that again! I can't lose you again. NOT EVER!" his eyes were so fearful as he said those last words. She had the need to extract all the pain that he had felt.

"I never want to lose you either Noah! I love you so much, I can't believe I ever forgot you!" she whispered guiltily. Pulling him to stand up, to sit on the bed, she drew him in for the long awaited hug that he had been waiting for, for the last ten months. This is where he belonged.

"You're everything to me! You always have! I've just been so chicken shit. I should have manned up, I watched you every day, knowing that you were it for me, but I didn't think you'd forgive for all shit I told you that day… it was all a lie Rach. All of it! You gotta believe me!" he was so exasperated, so sincere in his words.

"Shhh Noah, it's all okay now. Shhh…" she rubbed his back as she felt the tears fall down both their faces, the tremors of their bodies as they clung to each other. Her eyes drifted closed again as exhaustion hit her.

He called the nurse and told her what had happened. It was a good sign she told him, and called her fathers' to tell them the good news.

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back<em>

"_Why is everything so sad Noah?" a family friend had passed away, and the Berry' were holding Awake for him, both not really understanding what was going on, but sensed the sadness that filled the room, the look on everyone's eyes mirror the occasion._

"_It's just because it is princess" he told her gently. Not really knowing the answer himself._

"_What would I do without you huh?" she clutched on to him for reassurance that everything was going to be alright._

"_I wouldn't have a clue" he said to her softly, drawing her close to him, as they watched the rain fall down on to the grass. They were seated in Rachel's gazebo, their favourite spot on a day such as the one they were having._

"_I hope I never know what it feels like not to have you in my life ever Noah!" she said with such sorrow in her eyes, her brows bunching up in worry._

"_I'm sure that'll never happen baby! I am here for as long as you want me!" he declared to her with honesty and pride that an eleven year old boy could master._

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

><p>"It'll be okay won't it Rach?" Noah breathed into her hands, his face buried in the hands that clutched hers. Tears slowly ran down his face, as she watched him slowly, not wanting to disturb him in his thoughts.<p>

"You remember everything now?" he whispered, his face so soft, exhaustion clearly marked on his sad face. Not realising that she was now awake.

"Yes baby, I remember everything. I don't ever want to forget you again!" she breathed softly enough for him to just hear her.

"I love you baby!" and he stood up and lunged forward, hugging her gently against him.

"I love you so much too baby!"

"Will you marry me?" he gulped into her hair, she was taken aback with his request. They had been through so much the past year with each other, it seemed to be the most logical thing in the world to him.

"I never want to be apart from you again. You are my life, my breathe, my everything..." he pulled away from her then, and ruffled threw his backpack, and came back with a ring in his hands.

"Rachel Berry" he said once again, his voice so filled with such emotion, that she thought he was trying to hold back tears that were threating to fall. "Will you do me the honour of spending the rest of your life with me, putting up with everything that you already do, and continuing to be just the way you are? Because when I am with you, I am the best I can ever be. I love you with every bit of my soul. I love you with every breath that I breathe. I love you like you are the only thing that I can see." With that he went on one knee and held open the ring box, taking the ring out, and picking up her hand, placing the ring on her right ring finger.

"Oh Noah, it's beautiful! OMG! OMG! YES, I WILL MARRY YOU NOAH PUCKERMAN!" they were interrupted by several gasps at the door.

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back<em>

_They sat and watched as they saw a man kneel down in front of a lady, taking her hand in his, the man's nervousness cascading out of him, that it looked so cute. They couldn't make the exact words he was asking her, but they saw him draw a ring from his pocket, and ever so carefully slide in on to her finger. The whole restaurant applauded as the man took the lady into his arms, and kissed her so passionately that tears streamed down both their faces._

"_I'm going to marry you one day Rach" he looked her straight in the eyes with all seriousness in his tone._

"_Really Noah? Do you mean it?" she looks at his eyes with such excitement, thinking about being married to her best friend, and waking up to him every day so they could play straight away._

"_I wana wake up every morning and kiss you awake" he said with pride, as though he knew exactly what it meant._

_Rachel just giggled and nodded her head, thinking that it was funny what he was saying. They were only seven years old and the world seemed so happy and perfect._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Show me the ring!" Brittany squealed with excitement. She proudly showed her friend her hands, and everyone commented how absolutely beautiful it was.<p>

"How long have you had that ring Noah?" Tina asked him curiously. She knew that he must have had it for a while, because he hadn't left the hospital in six days.

He shrugged his shoulders "for a while now, maybe a couple of months I guess" he knew the exact day he had bought it. He was walking past a jeweller one day, and a ring had caught his eyes. It looked perfect for her, so he walked in and bought it there and then and had kept it ever since.

He heard her gasp, and he quickly ran over to her with panic in his eyes, she smiled at his movements and concern for her safety. She pulled her to him, and kissed him on the lips hard. Everyone made splutter and vomiting sounds. They all laughed.

Finn arrived with flowers in his hands, her favourite. Noah and Finn exchanged knowing looks that meant he was silently thanking him for coming down and supporting them. They did their manly hug and handshake they have been doing since they were eleven.

He walked over to Rachel and let her smell her favourite flowers, then placing them in a vase that was sitting on a shell behind her bed. "Thank you so much Finn. It means a lot to us that you have come down here to see us." She said to him gratefully.

She notice his eyes bulge for a moment, with what looked like pure jealousy, before the look disappeared and changed for a more appropriate one. He looked down again at her ring finger and nodded to his friend.

"Congrats in order man" A pang of jealousy went right through him, as he did his best to hide it. He lost the most fantastic girl he will ever be with, he sighed and asked her if she wanted him to swing by her place and grab them anything they needed.

"Thanks for the offer Finn, but my dads' will be down a bit later, and Nancy always makes sure she brings something down that she thinks we may need anyway. She's very thoughtful as you know". It was getting late and everyone had started to get hungry, and decided to go down to Breadstix to eat dinner and have a catch up like they usually did once in a while. They said their goodbyes, and headed out the door, leaving the couple in love some moments of peace and quiet.

* * *

><p>"Wow, so we're getting married then huh?" she said with credulous tone. She never in a million years ever thought she would get married young. She had for so long dreamed to become a Broadway star along with her fathers' that she didn't know when she lost the feelings she had since she was a child.<p>

"Well we don't have to get married straight away if you don't want to you know, I just wanted to make things a lot more permanent between us. We've just been through so much, I don't want you thinking that I'm not here for the long run. I just love you so much, I never want to be apart from you again" he held so much truth in his words that it brought tears to her eyes.

"I didn't think I could love you any more than I do right now! You drive me so crazy, that if you wish it, I will marry you right here right now, in a full moon naked under the stars, on a boat headed to France. Anywhere any time, I just don't want to spend another moment without you" in that moment they kissed so passionately that they were so breathless and had to have a moment to regain their breaths.

"Well, we have to figure out what we're going to be doing now. It's almost the end of the year. You'll be off to some school in New York like you have always dreamed. And I'll be down here finishing my business degree getting ready to take over Raymond Taylor's hard ware store. We'll work something out hey baby? We always have" he said with confidence in his voice.

"I don't want to go to New York Noah. I want to stay right here with you. I realised that I never want to be apart from you ever"

"New York has always been your dream Rach. Everyone who has ears, knows that baby. We'll work something out! I promise!" he hugged her again to him.

"It's not my dream Noah... It's my fathers' dreams. I've just realised that I wanted to impressed them so much that I've just been going along with whatever they wanted for years... It's not what I want any more" she said honestly. He was looking at her with shock written alone along his face.

"You can't change your dreams for me Rach. I won't hear of it okay. I can study business anywhere, where ever you are I will follow!" he said with conviction.

"No Noah. You have been groomed to take over Raymond Taylor's warehouse since you were fifteen years of age. You can't change your dream for me. I've been thinking about this before all this debacle between us happened. I have always loved to teach, like I've been doing for a while now, with the youth kids at the youth centre. That's what I love doing, and that's what I want to continue doing" as she finished her words, her dads' had pushed the door opened, walking in.

* * *

><p>(Quick AN: Just so it won't be so confusing and you know which father is talking and which one Rachel is replying too. It will go like this: Marcus is referred to as daddy and calls Rachel: Honey. Stanley will be referred to as dad and will be calling Rachel: pumpkin)

"Honey, do you know what you are saying? What we just over heard you saying, you can't be serious!" Marcus demanded from his only daughter.

"Sorry you had to hear it that way daddy, but I just can't keep lying to myself any more. I realised that with everything that has happened, that we aren't all going to be here forever. And I can't keep living your dreams that you want for me to live. I have to be true to myself" she couldn't believe what she was saying to her fathers'. They both looked on with astonishment masking their faces.

"Pumpkin. Now I know that you've been through a lot this year. But you can't just throw it all away, you have worked so hard to accomplish since the day you were born honey! It's okay to be scared. We all were so scared for the both of you." Stanley Berry spoke next.

"You've been through more than anyone has a right to, this year, but you can't just give up on your dream honey"

"It's not my dream any more daddy" Rachel whispered softly, wishing she wasn't breaking both her fathers hearts. But she couldn't do it anymore. Noah was right, they had to think of the future now.

"Don't be so hasty pumpkin, we will be hear all the way. No matter what trouble come's our direction"

"It's more than that dad, I've been thinking about this for a long time now. Even before Noah came back into my life again" her fathers gasped as they knew it would have been going through her head for the last two years now.

"Do you really feel that what honey?"

"Because we will support you in whatever you decided, okay?'

"But just give it a rest, and see how you feel at the end of the year okay?" her father compromised with her. And she just shook her head, not wanting to further their disappointment and living a lie any longer.

"No dads', I've made up my mind. I will be going to Ohio State. And I'll be studding alongside, Noah. But he'll be doing business and I'll be doing a teaching degree." This was the first time she had ever really defied her fathers' suggestion. She had always held her fathers' opinion with the utter most respect and dedication. But this time, she had to be honest to herself, and most of all her fathers'.

"So this is about leaving Noah then?" he looked at her and they both shook their heads.

Her daddy shaking his head because he couldn't believe her daughter would give away her dreams for a boy. She shook her head because she didn't want Noah being blamed for the cause of her decision.

"There is NO WAY, you are doing such a thing Rachel! We've all worked too damn hard to watch you throw it all away!" they watched as her daddy stood up and stormed out of the room.

"You sure about this pumpkin?" her dad asked her softly. She nodded and he knew they both had to accept her decision one way or another.

"Your daddy will come around soon pumpkin. We'll just let him blow off some steam okay. It's just a huge shock to the system, you know what I mean? We have all been working so hard to get you through all this, and then to hear this?" he said softly, trying hard to mask his disappointment, that was clearly marked in his eyes. He kissed her on the head as he went after her daddy.

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back<em>

_Tears ran down Stanley and Marcus Berry's faces as they watch their daughter in her first ever ballet performance. They were doing Thumbelina, and their daughter had won the lead role. She wore a golden white dress, with matching stockings and ballet shoes, her hair plated around her face to make the appearance that she was wearing a crown, a thing white gold lace was threaded in and out of her hair, ending in a nice bow at the base of her neck. She was so beautiful that it blew everyone away._

_She had the mantra of a star in the making. She seemed to glow like a firefly, which had become a nickname somewhat among her peers and teachers. She was a born performer alright! It looked like she was just made to do what she did._

"_Baby you were perfect out there" her daddy whispered through his tears. They couldn't be more proud of her than they already were._

"_OMG you looked like an angel had landed on the stage and had captured every ones attention! You were magnificent out there tonight pumpkin!" her dad gushed out through more tears that he couldn't control._

"_Daddy, dad! You're going to make me mess my make up, and ruin my dress! All this crying going to make me start tearing up as well!" she saw their eyes shining with pride towards her, and she didn't ever want to see those eyes change when it came to looking at her. Their little family may not be the conventional type that were seen nowadays, but she wouldn't change it for the world. She would choose her two days over having a real mother any day!_

_She hugged her dads' and went back on stage for the second act._

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

><p>"So now let's discuss the ring that's attached nicely to your finger..." Nancy said to them both later that day, two eyes just starred up at the older woman, both dumbfound, still reeling from her fathers' departures.<p>

"It's still early days ma" he told his mother. "We don't want to go beyond ourselves yet. We still have this year to finish. Rach will still be in hospital for another five days, and she still has to apply for college when she gets out." Noah told his mother, trying to reel in all the things that they all knew would be going through her head right about now. They all knew she had been dreaming about this moment since the day the Berry's had brought her home from hospital.

Rachel smiled at the interaction that went on from mother to son. She loved the little arguments that would go on between each of them. She saw the affection behind his eyes as he looked at his mother's eyes, knowing farewell that he wasn't as annoyed as he claimed to sound.

* * *

><p>That night Noah and Rachel lay quietly in her hospital bed, each lost in deep thought, wondering what was in store for them when reality finally checked back in to their lives. They took turns looking over at each other, knowing that they were exactly where they wanted to be. Hands clasped in each other's grasps, both not wanting to let go ever. They fall asleep, happiness clearly marked on their faces.<p> 


	4. My Thoughts In The Background

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

For Finchel envy fans ;) a kind of filler for what Finn is _really_ thinking ;) Entirely Finn's POV. hope you guys like it! Cheers! Rose X

For xmarksallingsbabygirlx and all her marvellous pms and reviews ;) thanks everyone for the alerts, favourites and reviews ;) makes writing all that more wonderful!

* * *

><p><strong>Four Installment: My Thoughts In The Background<strong>

Finn looked over his girlfriend's head, making sure she didn't have a clue that he had zoned off entirely for the past ten or so minutes. He was fortunate enough that he had always chosen girlfriends that were full of themselves. He knew such thoughts were very egotistic, but what the heck? No one could hear his thoughts right?

His attention instead, diverted to the two brown eyed, brunettes across the hall way. His former girlfriend and his newly patched up relationship with his childhood best friend who was kinda like his brother.

He was glad that things were again in good terms with the boy he had met at football camp when he was ten and he was eleven. From that moment on, he had spent every spare moment playing video games, watching TV and hanging out where ever they could think of. Life had always been great between the two friends, until his friend had decided to hone on into his territory.

It was meant to be a mutual decision, an unspoken law between brothers, and he broke it. Guys didn't hone on, into their friends current and past girlfriends, without having spoken about it first, and clearly he should have had that chat with him long ago. He blamed it on hormones, but that was a slack-ass enough excuse because his friend seemed to always want what he had. Everything seemed to fall on his lap, while his friend wasn't so lucky.

He was lucky enough to have fallen and gotten reciprocal responses from the two most talented and hottest girls in school. Head cheerleader of the Cheerio's and the most talented girl in the Glee Club. He felt like a ping pong ball being flung back and forth between the two, he knew he had to make the right decisions before they realised what a douche bag he really was, and forgot him all together.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe that Rachel had chosen <em>him<em>of all people. He could see all the chemistry that lay between them, all his absentmindedness of not realising his openly show of care for the girl, but he had never put two and two together before that he might actually love this girl in particular.

He recalls a memory of when he was ten. They are sitting at Puck's place, when a cute looking brunette girl comes over to Puck's place.

_Flashback_

_He recalls the little girl; mouth gapped open, surprise all over her face._

"_Puck! You didn't tell me you still played with girls?" he remembers snickering at Puck, trying to show who was boss._

"_Yeah you going to get your sisters doll's and play house, tea cups and all Puckerman?" someone else said after._

"_Shut up Hudson! Mayweather! Anyone else HAVE anything to say? You can say it to my bad-ass friends over here!" Puck had held out his fist to them. The five of them had gaped their mouths and recovered quickly, trying to act all manly._

_He remembers Puck look over at Rachel and saying "get out of here Rachel. We don't wana play your stupid little games! Now go cry home to daddy!" it had been so nasty, but no one really cared about the little girl and her feelings._

_She was about to turn around and bolt before she cried hatefully to him "I hate you Noah Puckerman! I don't ever wana see you again! You are so mean! Puck whatever you go under now!" with that they watched her run off fast. Snickers of laughter followed her all the way to her house._

"_What are you doing hanging out with such a loser Puckerman?" he recalls asking Puck._

"_She keeps hanging around and doesn't get the hint that I don't want her hanging around like a fly!" Puck had said in such a tough voice he wasn't questioned any further, that was the moment people started to fear the boy._

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>Finn realised that Puck had been lying then, he loved playing with Rachel, and he just didn't want to admit to it in front of his team mates! Rachel probably ended their friendship all those years ago, refusing to talk to him till recently. He had always wondered why Puck and Rachel hadn't been friends, even though they were neighbours, and that was the reason why. He was totally amazed and shocked with his discovery.<p>

She had been in love with Puckerman all this time; he had been just a stand in for her unspoken feelings for him. He felt sick to the stomach with this realization.

Finn also realised that he had destroyed their friendship that day with his taunts. If it hadn't been for that exact moment, Rachel would never have even given him a time of day or glanced in his direction! He would have stayed with Quinn the entire time, and he would have fathered Quinn's child.

The revelation hit him like a cold slap to the face. All the events had rippled from that exact moment.

If Puck and Rachel had gotten together:

1- he would never have broken up with Quinn, and oblivious to the way she really was.

2- he would never have dated Rachel

3- Quinn would never have cheated on him with Puck

4- he would have fathered Quinn's baby (eventually)

5- Puck wouldn't have been acting the way he was now. (Not such a bad ass bully)

6- he would never have broken his friendship with Puck

7- Puck would never have dated Lauren (cringe)

8- Mister Shuester and his wife Terri would still be together and the fake baby issue may not have happened, still very unhappy.

9- Quinn would still be head Cheerio's and would never have lost her position

10- Quinn would have won prom queen hands up

11- Sam would have never dated Quinn

12- he would never have slept with Santana

13- he wasn't so sure if they would have won any of the competitions

The list went on, of all the things that would not have happened. He sighed as he realised all the troubles he had cause the two of them.

* * *

><p>He knew that backing off was the only real way to make it up to them now. He had to be the bigger man and let his love for Rachel go to the whey side. His feelings should never have developed the way he had let it. Quinn was his future now. She had to be right?<p>

"So what do you think about that Finn?" his girlfriend put a hand to his shoulder, smiling so beautifully at him.

"I think that is a fantastic idea Quinn! I support you and your ideas a hundred percent!" and with that he kissed her on the head.

He watched as Rachel closed her locker and took her bag back off Puck and they walked hand in hand towards their next class.

* * *

><p>AN: Not as great as I would like :( sorry guys :(( BACK to the story… fifth installment 'Rachel's Stand' is coming up next. I'm sure you'll love that chapter better! LOL Cheers! X Rose


	5. Rachel's Stand

A/N: I wrote this chapter ages ago. Just thought I'd apologise for not putting it up before.

A/N: Here is the fifth instalment in The Other Side Of The Leaf. (I still greatly apologize for such a bad fourth instalment! :( I promise to rewrite it!) Hope you all like it as much as I loved writing it. Please read and tell me how you like it or not, even if you think I may have missed something I will do my best to consider it. :D I think there is one or two more instalments left in this series. Thanks to all that have read, reviewed in the past (before I took it down) and marked it as one of your alerts/favourites. Means a whole lot to me, more than you know. I'll stop yammering now. This s a lot shorter than the other chapters. Much Love! Rose X

* * *

><p><strong>The Fourth Instalment: Rachel's Stand<strong>

This was the first time she had fought with her father's which ended in high proportions. She hadn't seen her daddy for over a month now. It was the longest they had ever gone without talking, though not the longest that they had been inactive from her life, away on some business trip or holiday.

She hated that her dad had to be the go between, trying to piece back their family again. But it was a task her dad took with all his might, he had always took pride in the fact that they were all remarkably close and so in tuned with each other. She glanced sadly at the picture of the three of them, and felt horribly sad that she had caused all this pain, disappointment and heart ache.

After winning regionals and now working hard to perform at the Nationals. A big influx of people had joined glee club, and they were now in par with their rival school Vocal Adrenaline. Mister Shuester had been delighted on the new found popularity of the underdog group, even though it had taken such a tragedy as theirs to have peaked it up to its maximum proportions. They were happy to have helped, leaving a legacy like theirs behind.

She lay in Noah's arms, finding no other comfort anywhere else. They had spent the entire time at his place. Working hard on finishing up their high school exams and final assessment, she had never seen Noah with so much determination and dedication before, and her heart seep with pride.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_We have to go away on a business trip for a little while honey" her daddy tried to explain to a six year old Rachel, who looked at her fathers' like they were never going to see their daughter again._

"_No I don't want you to leave… can't you make someone else do it?" she wiped her tears away, and hugged her teddy bear tight._

"_I'm afraid not hon', daddy and I have to speak to a lot of men so another man who is a very good, can walk like us around the street" he tried to explain to her what they were going to be doing while they were away from her, hoping it would make sense to her and she would accept that it was something that had to be done and was out of there control._

"_They why don't you just buy him shoes that are like yours, maybe you can just give him your shoes? He can walk on the street then can't he?" she looked at him with such a serious face, that the fathers' wanted to cry themselves._

"_I only wish that were the case honey, but speaking to the room full of men, will keep the man happy, and don't we like to try and make people happy honey?" he picked her off the ground and brought her to sit between the both of them._

"_Yes daddies' I would love him to be happy too, but isn't there another way?" she asked with such high hopes in her voice, that it broke their hearts, and were actually considering how they could get out of it, but logic made it clear that it was something they had to do for the greater good of everyone._

"_Sorry honey" they both shook their heads with such sadness; she looked at them with acceptance in her eyes._

"_Okay daddy" she hugged them both as tight as she could, knowing if she continued this behaviour it would only make things harder for everyone. She knew they would be back as soon as they could._

"_You get to stay with Noah while we are gone" she looked at her fathers' and her face lit up like she just received a really fantastic gift from them._

"_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Daddies! I love you both sooooo much!" she beamed with happiness. "I'm glad you are going to make that man happy as I am!" she said with such pride, that they knew they had raised their daughter just right._

_End of flashback._

* * *

><p>She knew her father had to come to terms with her choices in her life. She was going to marry Noah Puckerman at a young age. And they were going to move across town to the beautiful three bedroom apartment, that Noah had been paying off since he was fifteen years old. She was going to take up studies at Ohio State University. And she was going to work her ass off so she could be a teacher one day. And if anyone had a problem with that, well they could kiss her ass.<p>

She smiled at how Noah had rubbed off on her. Even in her thoughts she voiced his speech.

She was sad that her relationship with her father was now at a crossroads, and she had no idea how she was going to right the wrongs, and show her father that she had a right to make her own decisions. She was almost eighteen now, no longer that little naïve girl, that took charge of everything to make her dreams a reality.

That girl was long gone, and fairly, she didn't like who she had become. Hurting and trampling anyone who got in her way; obliterating people who were on the same par as her. She had been bossy, manipulative, way too full of herself, and didn't leave any room for real friendships to last, and that was not the way she wanted to continue her life any longer.

Now that she was with Noah, she had learnt to really stand up for herself and chase the things that she really wanted in her life. He gave her that extra bit of confidence and courage that she was lacking. Confidence to chase her real dreams, and not the one she had been frantically headed towards.

* * *

><p>"We have got to help fix the problem between Rachel and Marcus. Poor Stanley had been over here every time he had a fight over Rachel, this can't keep going on like this. We need to reunite that family as soon as possible. They have always been so remarkably close, and this has been the longest they have not spoken to each other" Nancy told her son sadly, who understood what family meant to her. It was exactly how he was like with his family as well.<p>

"Yes I know Ma, but it's such a hard situation to deal with, where do we begin?" Noah asked his mother miserably, really wanting to see Rachel truly happy again. He could see pass the unspoken words of hurt she hide from everyone.

"You two will be getting married soon, and we can't go through with it, with out her father present. It wouldn't be right and she will regret it terribly later on…"

Nancy had a falling out with her family over her decision to have Noah and be with his father as well. She didn't want a repeat of history in her son's life. They deserved the best of everything, and for that to happen, her family had to be reunited before they could join the two families together.

* * *

><p>"How was your day?" Noah asked his fiancée over their usual tueday night dinner out.<p>

"I'm okay" she said in her best voice, trying to hide her real emotions from Noah, but he knew better. He could always read her like a book, no matter what she was feeling or thinking.

* * *

><p>an: I will re-write the flashback scene later. I totally forgot what work they both did, and the first thing that pop into my head was a lawyer… so sorry if you picked up on that mistake… and good on you if you have lol now you are seeing my writing skills fraying lol ;)


End file.
